


Am Klavier

by Velvet_Assassin



Category: Monster (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Oneshot, hamburg family, johan and music
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvet_Assassin/pseuds/Velvet_Assassin
Summary: La música no es un metrónomo, son sentimientos.





	Am Klavier

Dicen, que la música que amansa las bestias.

Sus dedos se deslizaban lánguidamente sobre las teclas albinegras, tan melancólicos como la melodía que lloraba el piano. Los compases se suceden con habilidad, aún quizás demasiado lentos.

Nunca antes se había interesado lo más mínimo por el arte, menos por la música. No es algo que quieran los monstruos.

¿Qué hacía tocando un piano? ¿Por qué seguía?

Olvidarse por unos minutos de quién, o qué era. Toda su atención se centraba en aquellas teclas alineadas, en el movimiento de sus brazos sobre ellas. El sonido inunda la sala, y a él.

Aquella inmensa estancia completamente vacía, con solo una alfombra bajo sus pies, y los ventanales cubiertos por unos gruesos cortinajes grises.

La puerta se abre, haciendo un ruido mínimo, tras ella aparecen unos pasos que alcanzan al pianista, colocándose junto a él. La voz de ella es suave, maternal. Apenas lo conoce desde hace unos meses pero ya lo considera su hijo, su legado. El muchacho es brillante, y la música tampoco se le resiste. Aquella es, una familia más. Hamburgo esta vez.

-Tocas muy bien. No sé como has adquirido tanta técnica en tan poco tiempo... -su sonrisa es delicada, amable. Sin embargo los ojos de él la observan apáticos, tímidos para ella-. Lamento que no hayas probado antes... podrías haber sido un profesional... -en su voz se refleja el anhelo de ella, el sueño sin cumplir-. Sin embargo... deberías dejarte llevar. La música no es un metrónomo, son sentimientos.

_Dejarse llevar._

No dice nada, simplemente vuelve a encarar el frente, aquel pequeño juego. Sus dedos vuelven a acariciar la superficie blanca, sus ojos al pentagrama, a aquel leguaje sin palabras.

Otra pieza, tan melancólica como la primera. Sus labios se curvan apenas, sonríe. Sus ojos se cierran.

_Dejarse llevar..._

La idea es seductora. Tanto como terrorífica. El monstruo ansía libertad, tiene hambre, siempre tiene hambre. Sus ojos vuelven al papel. La idea es tan seductora...

_Dejarse llevar..._

Los ojos oscuros de ella lo observan, sin decir más. Aún sorprendida por aquel repentino interés. El piano había estado siempre allí, y no había sido hasta un par de semanas antes que lo había encontrado sentado frente al instrumento. Se había ofrecido a enseñarle, como a un alumno más de aquellos del conservatorio. Al fin y al cabo era su hijo adoptivo.

Solo quedó el silencio.

_Un mundo sin rostros._

_Un mundo sin vidas._

_Un mundo sin nombres._

_Un mundo que no es mundo._

_El infierno, el vacío._

_Johan._

_Anna._

**Author's Note:**

> Acabo de encontrar este fragmento perdido en mi PC y como apenas hay publicado en español aquí lo dejo.


End file.
